All Wrapped Up
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Jagan. Logan asks Kendall and Carlos for help with getting James a christmas present. Kendall and Carlos decide to be funny. for Dalton aka Demon'sAngel7


All Wrapped Up

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Logan gave Kendall and Carlos a look of horror as Kendall pointed at the big, red and white, box in the middle of the living room. "I am not getting in there, Kendall!"

"Please!" Carlos gave Logan a puppydog look.

"No!"

"You said you wanted us to help you find the best Christmas present for James. I asked him what he wants. He said he wants you for Christmas" Kendall argued. "Now, get in the box!"

"Not in this lifetime!" Logan began backing up, running smack dab into Carlos, who locked his arms around his best friend's waist, and attempted to lift Logan, only succeeding in lifting him maybe 2 inches before falling backwards, Logan still in his arms.

Kendall sighed. "Logan, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" he said, raising one of his abnormal eyebrows.

"No!" Logan squeaked.

Kendall got an evil grin on his face and came over to wear Carlos and Logan were lying on the floor, lifting him over his shoulder. "Come on, Logan, time to get all wrapped up!" he announced.

Logan squeaked again. "How much eggnog have you had, Kendall Knight?"

"One cup, but that's besides the point." Kendall said, wincing as Logan managed to connect his foot with Kendall's crotch. Kendall dropped Logan to the ground, and Logan scrambled off, shouting something about taking a shower. Carlos tore after him, tackling him to the ground.

Kendall picked up the wrapping paper off the table and grinned again. "I have an idea!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Logan was wrapped in wrapping paper from his shoulders to his knees, a bow on his head and a candy cane stuck in his mouth. "Guys, I don't get the point of this!" he protested as Kendall and Carlos attempted to walk him over to the box. "This is so stupid, James is going to think we're all nuts!" he said, shaking his head so the bow went flying across the room.

Carlos took the candy cane from him, and stuck another bow on his forehead. "Oh, just shut up, you know James is going to love it" he said, rolling his eyes as Kendall used the couch to launch himself into the box and situate Logan in it.

"Where did you even get this big of a box?" Logan asked, curious, as Carlos attempted to push him into the box. Kendall, rolling his eyes, reached over and grabbed Logan around the stomache, pulling him in, giving Carlos a look that clearly said that Kendall thought his boyfriend was useless. Kendall put Logan back on his feet and nodded.

"Gustavo had it from last year during the Miranda thing, we redecorated it." Kendall explained. "Carlos, go get the wrapping paper, I think we need to re do it, I kind of ripped it."

"James is just going to rip it again anyways. Just put tape over the rips" Carlos suggested, handing Kendall the tape. Kendall set to work on mending the rips on the wrapping paper, before telling Carlos to go get something Kendall could use to get a leg up on. Carlos returned a few minutes later with a stool, and tossed it, stepping back as Kendall tumbled out of it.

"Now, where's the top to this thing?" Kendall pondered, before spotting it on the kitchen table. He ran and got it, mumbling something about James being home in 2 minutes and with Carlos's help, closed Logan into the box. He tapped it. "You okay?"

"I've got to get new friends" Logan responded.

"Love you too, Logan." Kendall said with a smirk. "Carlos, sharpie!" he said, holding his hand out. Carlos came over, a large sharpie in his hand and gave it to Kendall. With a grin, Kendall neatly printed To: James From: Logie Open Now! on the side of the box in large letters, and then backed away, a grin on his face. "Perfect!" he said, grinning as he heard James coming down the hall outside the apartment, singing a christmas carol. "Come on, let's move!"

He and Carlos dashed for the swirly slide, scrambling up onto the ledge and hiding. James walked into the apartment, still singing, and tossed his jacket onto the floor by the door, before turning around and stopping mid word at the sight of the large box. He stepped forward, an eyebrow raised, and when he got closer, grinned as he read the note.

"What on earth did he get me this big?" James mused, and then pushed the lid off, jumping back when he found the very disgruntled Logan standing in the box. "Oh my-Logie, what the heck are you doing?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Kendall and Carlos think they're funny" Logan said as James plucked the bow off his forehead. "Aparently, this is their idea of helping me find you a Christmas present. Now can you get this wrapping paper off of me?"

James nodded "But I'm going to tip the box over so I can reach better, watch out" and with that, James sent the box tumbling over, slamming Logan into the stool with a grunt. "Sorry, baby." He said, kneeling down on the floor and ripping into the wrapping paper. Logan crawled out of the box, wincing, and let James help him up. "Do you want me to go beat them up?" James asked.

Logan shook his head. "No" he said as James wrapped his arms around him. He buried his head into James's chest. "Merry Christmas"

James laughed. "You know, this is weird, but I think you might be the best Christmas present I have ever gotten." He said, kissing the top of Logan's head. "and you're cute with a bow on the top of your head" he said, reaching over to the couch where he had tossed the bow on Logan's forehead and putting it on his own head. "I haven't got your gift yet. Can I just be your Christmas gift?"

Logan looked up at him. "Sure" he said with a grin. "You're all I really wanted anyways" he said with a laugh.

James let go of Logan with one arm and pulled something out of his back pocket. "Well, then I won't give you this then!" he said with a grin, popping open a ring box.

"James, you can't do that, we're 17!"

"It's not an engagement ring, silly. It's a promise ring. Or it could be a pre-engagement ring. Whatever floats your boat." James said with an eye roll.

"Oh." Logan held his hand out, letting James slip the ring onto his finger. He held his hand out, inspecting it. It was silver, with three stones in: his birthstone (sapphire), James's (a ruby) and the birthstone from the month they had started dating (a diamond) "This had to be expensive"

James shook his head. "Doesn't matter, does it?

Logan smiled. "and you got a the birthstone from the month we started dating!"

"No, I got a diamond because of my last name. Why is that the birthstone for April?"

"Uh yeah. It's funny, Did you know gems have meanings?" Logan asked, sitting down on the couch.

James shook his head and sat down next to him. "Mama Knight suggested this, to be honest."

"Well they do. And a ruby actually symbolizing love and promise, among other things. And mine, the sapphire, symbolizes commitment and loyalty. And the diamond symbolisings purity and eternal love. Plus, it's red white and blue, which doesn't mean anything but it's funny."

"The jeweler pointed that out." James grinned. "How do you know so much?"

"I don't know, I just do" Logan shrugged. "You know you like it though"

James grinned. "Yeah, and you like that I don't know much."

"It gives me a chance to wow you" Logan grinned, snuggling into his boyfriend's arms. "I love you"

James smiled. "I love you" he said, turning around and rolling his eyes. "Carlos, Kendall, when you're done feeling each other up, you're more than welcome to join us!" he called. When he heard Kendall and Carlos moan in reply, he rolled his eyes. "Idiots, both of them."

Logan looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too"

"I did get you something for Christmas though, I thought Kendall and Carlos had forgotten. But I'll give it to you tomorrow, on Christmas" Logan said after a minute.

James kissed him softly. "Sounds like a plan" he said with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Dalton, here you go. The Jarlos will go up….eventually….once I write it…when you give me more of a plot….I guess…yeah let's go with that.

Merry Christmas guys!


End file.
